Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat K
Heat K of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the eleventh of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat K was originally broadcast on January 11, 2004 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Mantis vs Infernal Contraption vs Bulldog Breed (12) vs Jabber Infernal Contraption began the attack, by slamming into Jabber. Mantis meanwhile, ran into Refbot. Infernal Contraption spun away, flailing uncontrollably, and Bulldog Breed rushed it from behind, charging into a CPZ and almost flinging it out. Meanwhile, Mantis had pierced Jabber and raised it off the ground. Mantis stuck Jabber on the grinders, whilst Bulldog Breed continued to flip Infernal Contraption, who was showing not much control. Bulldog Breed then attacked Mantis and Jabber, as Mantis could not dislodge Jabber. Bulldog Breed became wedged between Jabber and the lifters of Mantis, before Infernal Contraption sped over and struck Mantis' rear. Bulldog Breed broke away and fled, with Mantis carrying Jabber over to the CPZ of Sgt. Bash and dropping it. Sgt. Bash closed in on Jabber, who appeared to have restricted mobility. Meanwhile, Mantis and Bulldog Breed double teamed Infernal Contraption, who ran into the path of Mr. Psycho and Sgt. Bash. Bulldog Breed and Mantis attacked each other, with Bulldog Breed pushing Mantis into the pit release. However, at this point, something became dislodged. On examination, it appeared to be an interior mesh, now dragged behind Bulldog Breed. In the closing seconds, Bulldog Breed flipped over Jabber before being raised off the ground by Mantis. The judges' decision gave Bulldog Breed the benefit of the doubt, and the seeded machine progressed through with Mantis. Qualified: Bulldog Breed & Mantis :Note: In the pits, technical consultant Derek Foxwell asked the Bulldog Breed team about the mesh, which was against the rules due to it potentially entangling spinners. Tony Somerfield told Derek Foxwell that the mesh was to protect the cylinders. Foxwell told them not to use it again, so Bulldog Breed went through to the next round on a yellow card. Hard vs Velocirippa vs T-Wrecks vs Kat 3 Velocirippa charged over Hard, before shunting it and T-Wrecks into the side wall. Kat 3 took a swing but missed. Velocirippa charged up Kat 3's wedge, almost landing on its side. T-Wrecks, meanwhile, took a hammer blow from Mr. Psycho after being caught beneath the hammer. Velocirippa ran up Kat 3 again, with the orange machine missing another axe blow and getting its axe stuck in the floor flipper. Velocirippa charged up Hard, who flipped it up, with Velocirippa remaining on the flipper. Hard then charged into the side wall, flipping again, but failing to get Velocirippa out of the arena. Velocirippa broke away and fled, with Kat 3 finally freeing itself, only to axe the side wall on another failed attack. Cassius Chrome shunted Hard out of its CPZ, and the other three robots fled as well. After ramming Refbot, Velocirippa rammed over Hard, only to have Kat 3's axe crash down on it, pinning it. More pushing and shoving ensued, and Velocirippa released the pit. Hard reversed into T-Wrecks, almost pitting it, but the toothed spinner fled again. Kat 3 continued to attack, but the axe point had come off, rendering the weapon useless. Hard flipped T-Wrecks, causing it to land on the rear of Hard. Hard then reversed, shunting T-Wrecks into the pit. Meanwhile, Velocirippa appeared to have run itself out, and Hard slid beneath it and pitted it. Qualified: Hard & Kat 3 Round 2 Bulldog Breed (12) vs Hard Bulldog Breed charged Hard, but swerved aside at the last moment. Sliding beneath Hard's 2cm ground clearance, it threw it over, but Hard landed on its wheels. Hard then pushed Bulldog Breed into the side wall, but was moving quite sluggishly. Bulldog Breed lined up Hard, but failed to flip it out of the arena. However, the impact from the flip caused Hard to break down. Bulldog Breed continued to flip the lifeless Hard around, but failed to flip out the smaller robot. Finally, Mr Psycho hammered at Hard, but instead raised it and placed it on the floor flipper. A gas cooker was then dropped on Hard, who managed to hold up against the damage. Winner: Bulldog Breed Mantis vs Kat 3 Kat 3 began landing unsuccessful blows again, but then it stuck its spiked axe through the exoskeleton of Mantis. Kat 3 tried to retract its axe, but it was stuck beneath a rib of Mantis, hooking the robot, and allowing it to pull. When the axe finally did retract, Mantis shot out of reach before Kat 3 could follow up with another axe blow. Mantis reversed into the pit release, but Kat 3 struck with its axe again. Kat 3 chased Mantis around the arena, landing and missing blows with its axe. Mantis slid beneath Kat 3, but the crusher missed its target. Mantis then flipped over Kat 3, which self-righted promptly. Retaliating, Kat 3 then axed Mantis, but Mantis flipped Kat 3 in return, which self-righted once more. The two robots finished beside each other, and a very close match was sent to the Judges, who edged in favour of Kat 3. Winner: Kat 3 Final Bulldog Breed (12) vs Kat 3 Neither robot landed much damage in the opening, as both tried to manoeuvre into a better position to attack the other. Kat 3 axed Bulldog Breed in the centre of the flipper, before the pair swerved to avoid each other again. Kat 3 missed an axe blow, and Bulldog Breed flipped it over. Kat 3 tried to self-right, but Bulldog Breed pushed it onto its wheels. Kat 3 then activated the pit. Kat 3 and Bulldog Breed both missed their attacks, before Bulldog Breed flipped Kat 3 into Killalot, who shunted it into the arena centre. The angle it sat on made it unable to self-right. Bulldog Breed then threw Kat 3 over Sir Killalot and onto its wheels. Bulldog Breed then charged Kat 3 into the side wall, but failed to flip it out. Kat 3 attacked Bulldog Breed, and sparks flew. The two continued to chase each other until the judges were required to make a third Judges' decision. Two of the judges in fact descended to the pits to examine the axe blows on Bulldog Breed. Upon discovering that the blows were merely superficial, they awarded the win to Bulldog Breed. Heat Winner: Bulldog Breed Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat K, it was the 'Middleweight Final', in which two middleweights challenged the reigning middleweight champion Typhoon. Typhoon vs Phoenix vs Steel Sandwich Middleweight Champion: Typhoon Trivia *Heat K was the heat with the highest number of robots which would compete in side events across the series, with half making appearances elsewhere; Kat 3 in the Axe Attack and All-Stars, Infernal Contraption in the Battle of the Spinners, Mantis in the Crusher Crunch Up, and Hard in The Third World Championship. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner